Waste Another Day
by KiwiDaydreamer
Summary: Katie simply knew that she loved Travis and Travis loved her back, and to her, that was all that mattered. Fluff filled songfic/oneshot.


**A/N:** Another fluffy songfic/oneshot about Travis and Katie. I don't actually know where the idea of them being together had started, since they aren't major characters, but I enjoy writing about them (:

**Disclaimer:** Own-ith, I don't-ith

**Waste Another Day**

**Pairing:** Travis/Katie

**Time Frame:** Post Last Olympian

**Song artist:** Brooke Fraser

* * *

><p><em>Don't you say it's too early,<em>

_Baby I don't want to waste the day,_

_When we've got everything on our side,_

_And nothing in our way,_

Travis Stoll was not a pleased demigod. Being woken up by his girlfriend of four months at six thirty in the morning to freaking _garden_ was not the son of Hermes idea of fun. Although, he thought with a wry smile, he wasn't too unhappy seeing his favorite daughter of Demeter bending over to water the strawberry plants.

"Stoll!" Her melodious voice pulled the tired boy out of his reverie. He squatted down next to her, putting his hand into the dirt to support himself. Katie looked over at him while he stared at the strawberry patch with sleep filled eyes. Even though she was never going to admit it, he looked quite cute while he was still half asleep. When she had come barging through their cabin, Travis could barely comprehend what was going on. She had merely whispered,

"Meet me outside in five minutes," before walking out again. He immediately awoke and pulled on the first clean(ish) shirt that was within his reach. It just so happened to be a dark muscle t-shirt. He hopped out of bed and pulled on some black jeans before rushing to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair before grabbing a jacket and his black Converse and rushing out the door. He was busy fumbling with the laces of his shoes while Katie looked down at him, suppressing a grin. How in Hades she managed to be so joyful at six thirty was beyond the son of Hermes understanding. When he had finally slipped the blue and grey jersey over his head, he gave his girlfriend a hug. She returned the favor before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the strawberry fields.

Travis and Katie were among the few campers who stayed after the second Titan War all year round to help rebuild the campsite. Katie wasn't usually an all year camper, but due to all the gardens being destroyed and a few problems with her relationship with her father, she was more than happy to stay at camp when Chiron asked her. It seemed to be a bit of an incentive that a certain pair of siblings from the Hermes cabin were also asked to stay all year round. Travis and Connor were usually all year campers anyway, but they'd created plans just before the Titan war to go and see their mother for the first time in ten years. Their dreams fell flat when Chiron had asked them to help him to maintain the Hermes cabin and help out any new campers that arrived during the year. Travis, while a bit reluctant at first, seemed to brighten up when Annabeth had so casually mentioned that Katie Gardner was staying also. Most of the camp weren't too surprised that Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner had gotten together. It was obvious even to the most oblivious campers that they were flirting constantly. The pair had begged to differ, saying that they were merely arguing. Nobody in the camp believed them, and they had finally gotten together just after the Titan war ended, around the same time Annabeth and Percy had become a couple. Now, the question was, whether Travis and Katie would actually last. The pair had ignored all the jibes and witty comments that they had been given. Katie simply knew that she loved Travis and Travis loved her back, and to her, that was all that mattered.

_We can do, what we want to,_

_Cause today the world is ours,_

_Nothing grey, just real time and colour,_

_In which to whittle away the hours._

"So tell me again why you dragged me out to the strawberry fields at six in the _freaking _morning?" Travis muttered rather darkly, running a hand through his dark hair. Katie glanced at him again, inwardly melting at the mere sight of him. She knew she sounded pathetic, but that didn't really matter right now. If someone about a year ago was to tell her that she was going to fall head over heels in love with Travis Stoll, she probably would've pounded them. Everybody knew that they didn't match. Travis was tall and muscular, whereas Katie was shorter and lean. Travis had dark unruly locks with blue eyes that gleamed with mischief, while Katie's hair was a light shade of brown that was constantly in a neat high ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with nothing but genuine kindness. Travis had managed to gain a player reputation, but he was Katie's first boyfriend. The son of Hermes was the master of tricks and thievery, yet the daughter of Demeter was the genius when it came to plants. Travis was a sarcastic, egotistical jerk half the time, but Katie was sweet, sensitive and caring. Despite all their differences, they fell for each other. Even though they weren't perfect, they bought out the best in each other and that somehow made them perfect.

"I bought you here Mr. Stoll," Katie began with a giggle as he set down her blue watering can. She reached over and pushed a stray lock out of his deep blue eyes. "Today is the day," she replied cryptically. Travis grabbed her hand before she could pull away.

"Today is the day for what?" he asked, rather intrigued. Usually, it was him who decided on all the spontaneous things they did together, whether it was missing activities, breaking curfew or leaving the camp grounds. It was certainly new for Katie to be so spontaneous and secretive. But for some reason, he liked it.

"It's Saturday today," she replied with a grin. She enjoyed seeing Travis look a bit confused now and again. Although he wore the pants in the relationship, she wanted to show him that she could be forward as well.

"I'm aware of that…" he trailed off, cocking an eyebrow and wondering what on earth his girlfriend was going on about.

"It's Saturday," she repeated in a cheery voice. When Travis was about to retort, she put a hand over his mouth. "Saturday means no activities. No chores. No rebuilding or creating plans. It's a day where we can do whatever we want. Just the two of us," at her last words, she leant in closer so that Travis could smell the intoxicating vanilla and raspberry essence of his girlfriend. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before standing up and pulling her along with him.

"If that's so," he said with a sly grin. "Let's get going."

_We could speak, til nothing's left unspoken,_

_We could drive til we run out of road,_

_We could drink til we've emptied the ocean,_

_But I'd be happy here, _

_Happy just to hold you,_

After being at Camp Half Blood for most of your life, there seemed to be no thrills anymore. At least, that's what Katie Gardner thought. When Katie was eight years old, her father had taken her to camp as it was Demeter's instructions. She had been attacked by a chimera a few weeks shy of her eighth birthday, and Demeter wanted her daughter to be safe. The only way she was sure of that was to take her to Camp Half Blood. Since then, Katie had been accepted into a new family. She basically grew up with the likes of the Stoll brothers, Charlie Beckendorf, Silena, Clarisse and even Luke and Thalia, when they had been around. Camp was her home, but that didn't mean that it was always a constant source of thrill. Travis Stoll, however, thought differently. There was always something to do in Camp Half Blood. Whether it was pulling pranks on cabins, freaking out the newbies or finding a place to hide away, Travis wasn't the type of guy to have a lot of time on his hands. Immediately after breakfast, Travis had pulled Katie away from her cabin, ignoring the cat calls and comments that they were getting.

"Where are you taking me Stoll?" she asked while trying to loosen his grip on her arm. Travis turned around and flashed a smile, running his hand lightly down her arm until he reached her hand.

"You'll see," he replied, pulling her closer. Katie enjoyed walking around with him while they were hand in hand. She was never going to admit to anyone, especially to Travis himself, but she couldn't help but feel a bit happy when they were getting stared at. Growing up, a lot of the Aphrodite girls used to tease Katie because she had never been kissed and never been in a relationship. Now here she was, happy and dating one of the most well known boys in camp. Travis was oddly silent as he led her deep into the forest. If it was any other person, Katie would've kicked their asses into next week before they could even say stop, but this was Travis. For that reason alone, Katie wasn't scared nor frightened, merely intrigued.

A few minutes later, they had finally reached their destination. It was a small clearing in the middle of the woods, a square-ish area of lush grass that tickled the pairs' ankles with various trees surrounding the area. Laying in the middle, was a checkered picnic blanket, a kite and a soccer ball.

"What is this?" she asked, letting go off his hand and rushing over to the blanket. There wasn't much on there, just a pile of sandwiches and packets of biscuits along with a bottle of coke. Yet, Katie couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness well up in her. Travis wasn't amazing at expressing his emotions, especially when it came to telling Katie how he felt. Nor was he romantic, but this happened to be one of the sweetest, yet simplest things that Travis had done. Katie felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to see a smiling Travis staring down at her. For the first time ever, she had felt safe in somebody's arms.

_Til the sun, and planets disappear,_

_I could stay in your arms all year,_

_Even if that means infinity through,_

_If being productive is being with you,_

_Then baby, I don't want to waste another day._

* * *

><p>Review? (:<p> 


End file.
